Jaune Arc/Image Gallery
Official Graphics Concept Art ProductionDiary2_01084.png|Early Jaune concept art, taken from the Volume 2 Production Diary 2. Official Designs Jaune and Pyrrha Credits002.png|Jaune and Pyrrha Nikos' silhouettes during the ending credits of "The Emerald Forest" jaune valentine.jpg|Jaune's Valentine's Day card V2 05 00086.png|Jaune and Pyrrha ending credits fan art by "45CALBRKILLR." Rwby height chart full.png|Official height chart. Chipi Jaune.jpg|Jaune's chibi design from Twitter Turnaround Models jaune-turnaround.png|Jaune turnaround from Monty's Facebook.Please note that the elbow guards changed shape after Volume 1 and that he is wearing black high tops. Volume 1 Opening Storyboard Vol1op storyboard 00019.png Vol1op storyboard 00020.png Vol1op storyboard 00021.png Vol1op storyboard 00022.png Vol1op storyboard 00023.png Vol1op storyboard 00024.png DVD/Blu-ray RWBYV2WatchByChapter.png|Volume 2 watch by chapter menu Official Videos Monty Oum Jaune Arc Rig Testing Merchandise Jaune figure large.jpg|Jaune figurine by McFarlane Toys Jaune card.png|Jaune from the RWBY Playing Cards deck Twitter YORB1.png|Jaune's silhouette, alongside the rest of JNPR, as tweeted by Monty Oum. Jaune Arc.png|Artist's official rendition of Jaune model with minor changes in the final version. dinotone tanning.png Dem Shoes.png|Jaune's new shoes, courtesy of Monty jnpr posing.png|Monty playing around with the scenes and getting random results Screenshots - Trailers Volume 2 Trailer V2t 9.png|Still trying... V2t 14.png V2t 47.png|Where am I going to find a nice, quirky girl to dance with? Volume 3 Trailer V3trailer 13.png 1301 Volume 3 Trailer 2023.png Manga Manga 1 Jaune.png|Jaune in the manga Manga 2 Glynda arrival.jpg Manga 2 Team JNPR.jpg|Jaune with his teammates Screenshots - RWBY Chibi Episode 2 Chibi2_00017.png|Blake be nimble, Blake be quick... Chibi2_00018.png|BLAKE NEEDS TO PICK UP AFTER HERSELF AFTER SHE'S DONE READING! Screenshots - Volume 1 Volume 1 Opening 1102 The Shining Beacon_00602.png|Jaune viewing the statue in front of Beacon Academy 1102 The Shining Beacon_00633.png|Full shot of Team JNPR 1102 The Shining Beacon_00726.png|Jaune in front of Beacon. Ruby Rose 1101 Ruby Rose_19269.png|Airsickness. It's a thing. 1101_Ruby_Rose_19384.png|Don't mind me. Just trying to find a bin. The Shining Beacon 1102 The Shining Beacon_01441.png|Throwing up upon landing at Beacon Academy 1102 The Shining Beacon_06839.png|Giving a helping hand to Ruby Rose 1102 The Shining Beacon_08130.png|"Woah! Is that a scythe?!" 1102 The Shining Beacon_08493.png|Showing off his family heirloom to Ruby 1102_The_Shining_Beacon_08582.png|Who needs a cool weapon when my sheath can become a shield? 1102 The Shining Beacon_08593.png|Showing his sheath/shield to Ruby The Shining Beacon, Pt.2 1103_The_Shining_Beacon_Pt.2_01048.png|Ruby and Jaune entering Beacon Academy's auditorium... 1103 The Shining Beacon Pt.2_01382.png|"Where am I supposed to find another nice, quirky girl to talk to?" 1103_The_Shining_Beacon_Pt.2_03736.png|I think she likes me. I should hit on her tomorrow. 1103 The Shining Beacon Pt.2_06031.png|His full body pajamjams are complete with bunny slippers! The First Step 1104_The_First_Step_05898.png|Intrudes on Weiss Schnee's internal monologue of her perfect plan 1104 The First Step_06220.png|How failure to interpret body language causes only trouble 1104_The_First_Step_06677.png|I'm against this newfound ship, stop this at once! 1104 The First Step_07296.png|OMG! That was... you? 1104 The First Step_07705.png|Out of his league, and he knows it 1104_The_First_Step_08681.png|Defeated! 1104_The_First_Step_09187.png|And darn it, I was so close... The First Step, Pt.2 1105_The_First_Step_Pt.2_3466.png|Jaune's nice 1105_The_First_Step_Pt.2_3554.png|Jaune's funny 1105_The_First_Step_Pt.2_3652.png|But Jaune's not good in a fight 1105_The_First_Step_Pt.2_5203.png|Spotted and waves at Weiss 1105 The First Step Pt.2_5641.png|Saved by the cereal mascot 1105 The First Step Pt.2_5724.png|Trading jabs with Pyrrha 1105 The First Step Pt.2_5907.png|... I think it's love The Emerald Forest 1106 The Emerald Forest_07001.png|Treading along the Emerald Forest with Pyrrha 1106_The_Emerald_Forest_06989.png|Always look ahead of you... 1106 The Emerald Forest_07015.png|POW! Right in the kisser! 1106 The Emerald Forest_07073.png|Ouch... 1106 The Emerald Forest_10675.png|Trusting in the girl 1106 The Emerald Forest_11233.png|Allows Pyrrha to unlock his Aura 1106 The Emerald Forest_11927.png|Is this what they mean by afterglow!? The Emerald Forest, Pt.2 1107 The Emerald Forest Pt.2_4715.png|"Think this is it?" 1107 The Emerald Forest Pt.2_4716.png|Outside the Death Stalker's cave 1107 The Emerald Forest Pt.2_4799.png|"Please give me...at least five more feet." 1107 The Emerald Forest Pt.2_5193.png|There goes the torch... 1107 The Emerald Forest Pt.2_6120.png|The relic? 1107 The Emerald Forest Pt.2_6157.png|It's so beautiful! 1107 The Emerald Forest Pt.2_6597.png|...Oh 1107 The Emerald Forest Pt.2_7040.png|Screaming like a girl... for a good reason 1107 The Emerald Forest Pt.2_7164.png|"Pyrrha! This is not the Relic!" 1107 The Emerald Forest Pt.2_7469.png|Trying to learn how to fly... once again Players and Pieces 1108_Players_and_Pieces_01900.png|Mid air collision 1108_Players_and_Pieces_02278.png|Stuck to a tree, again 1108 Players and Pieces_05097.png|To catch a Snow Angel 1108_Players_and_Pieces_05284.png|"Just dropping in?" 1108_Players_and_Pieces_05494.png|I really didn't think this through 1108_Players_and_Pieces_05655.png|"My hero..." "My back..." 1108_Players_and_Pieces_09936.png|Taking the Relic 1108 Players and Pieces_11027.png|Watching the Nevermore whilst Pyrrha watches him 1108 Players and Pieces_12649.png|Separated from Ren and Pyrrha 1108 Players and Pieces_12881.png|I like your enthusiasm, but I'm not as crazy as you 1108 Players and Pieces_13240.png|Don't worry Jaune, you'll become a bird some day. 1108 Players and Pieces_15292.png|Rallying the team to attack the Death Stalker 1108 Players and Pieces_15402.png|''CHARGE!!!'' 1108 Players and Pieces_15507.png|That shield really works! 1108 Players and Pieces_16189.png|"Nora, nail it!" 1108 Players and Pieces_19486.png|Bye-bye Birdie... 1108 Players and Pieces_20770.png|The birth of Team JNPR 1108 Players and Pieces_20771.png|"Congratulations, young man." The Badge and The Burden 1109_The_Badge_and_The_Burden_4852.png|Team JNPR glancing outside their dorm The Badge and The Burden, Pt.2 1110 The Badge and The Burden Pt.2_03832.png|"What's wrong with her?" Jaunedice 1111 Jaunedice_1047.png|Cardin Winchester VS. Jaune 1111 Jaunedice_1135.png|Exhausted Jaune 1111 Jaunedice_1385.png|Take this, ground! 1111 Jaunedice_1411.png|How can you be so quick if you're so huge?! 1111 Jaunedice_1707.png|Clash with Cardin 1111 Jaunedice_2039.png|Lost the duel with Cardin 1111 Jaunedice_2347.png|Down and out 1111 Jaunedice_2676.png|Jaune's Aura level 1111_Jaunedice_4129.png|RWBY and JNPR, eating together 1111 Jaunedice_4622.png|Deep in thought of his loss 1111 Jaunedice_5040.png|"Name one time he's 'bullied' me!" Jaune, really? 1111 Jaunedice_5721.png|There's that time he dropped your book... 1111 Jaunedice_5909.png|...Stuck your shield on the door... 1111 Jaunedice_6358.png|...And launched you to some random place 1111 Jaunedice_7935.png|Leaves to be alone Jaunedice, Pt.2 1112 Jaunedice Pt.2_01065.png|Sleeping during history class 1112 Jaunedice Pt.2_02685.png|Fear the mighty triangular paper! 1112 Jaunedice Pt.2_02941.png|Caught by the professor 1112 Jaunedice Pt.2_03160.png|Trying to cover himself...and failing 1112 Jaunedice Pt.2_05141.png|Please, not detention! 1112 Jaunedice Pt.2_06748.png|Depression 1112 Jaunedice Pt.2_07349.png|I was just introduced a few episodes ago, it's too soon 1112 Jaunedice Pt.2_08791.png|I'm not who you think I am 1112 Jaunedice Pt.2_08836.png|I don't deserve to be here 1112 Jaunedice Pt.2_08922.png|I lied 1112 Jaunedice Pt.2_10055.png|If the hot stuff offers you help... 1112 Jaunedice Pt.2_10122.png|...you refuse? 1112 Jaunedice Pt.2_11215.png|Uh oh... 1112 Jaunedice Pt.2_11874.png|Bro hug! 1112 Jaunedice Pt.2_12366.png|From tonight onwards, we're gonna be best buddies, Jaune! Forever Fall 1113 Forever Fall_02543.png|Sulking outside Team JNPR's dorm room 1113_Forever_Fall_03086.png|Time for an intervention! 1113_Forever_Fall_03558.png|Not-so-reassured by Ruby's leadership speech at first 1113 Forever Fall_04259.png|You've got mail! 1113 Forever Fall_05727.png|Either he stepped on poo or he bumped into Cardin 1113 Forever Fall_05802.png|It's the latter... 1113 Forever Fall_07010.png|Collapses after collecting sap for the heroically lazy Team CRDL 1113 Forever Fall_07099.png|"I think I'm allergic to this stuff." 1113 Forever Fall_09967.png|Prepares to throw sap at Pyrrha 1113 Forever Fall_10086.png|"No." 1113 Forever Fall_10224.png|Panicking after impulsively throwing the jar of sap at Cardin 1113 Forever Fall_10374.png|Protect me jazz hands! Forever Fall, Pt.2 1114 Forever Fall Pt.2_01015.png|Assaulted by Cardin 1114 Forever Fall Pt.2_01074.png|Not the face...! Ouch! 1114 Forever Fall Pt.2_01684.png|Just doesn't care anymore 1114 Forever Fall Pt.2_01759.png|Super Saiyan Jaune! Aura unleashed! 1114 Forever Fall Pt.2_01948.png|Seeing his hands glow with Aura 1114 Forever Fall Pt.2_02102.png|Found the courage to fight back 1114 Forever Fall Pt.2_02791.png|Eep! Don't hurt me! 1114 Forever Fall Pt.2_04474.png|To stand between an enemy and a monster 1114 Forever Fall Pt.2_04681.png|Defending your bully? 1114 Forever Fall Pt.2_04769.png|It turns out he does know how to use that stuff 1114 Forever Fall Pt.2_04909.png|I think I made him mad... 1114 Forever Fall Pt.2_05331.png|Better move to a more defensive strategy... 1114 Forever Fall Pt.2_05665.png|...or not 1114 Forever Fall Pt.2_05705.png|The moment when Jaune has shown his worth 1114 Forever Fall Pt.2_05885.png|Luckily, my shield will protect me! 1114 Forever Fall Pt.2_05937.png|A Critical Hit! It was super-effective! 1114 Forever Fall Pt.2_05989.png|JAUNE defeated GIANT URSA! +3500 EXP! 1114 Forever Fall Pt.2_06948.png|Now he knows he can fight 1114 Forever Fall Pt.2_07209.png|A bully humbled 1114 Forever Fall Pt.2_07244.png|Maybe the start of something new? 1114 Forever Fall Pt.2_07602.png|Mess with my team... my friends... and we're going to have a problem 1114 Forever Fall Pt.2_08231.png|'Sorry' is the hardest word 1114 Forever Fall Pt.2_09120.png|"Pyrrha... wait!" 1114 Forever Fall Pt.2_09586.png|The smile of a girl who's got what she wanted 1114 Forever Fall Pt.2_09745.png|Lesson One: 1114 Forever Fall Pt.2_09848.png|Your stance is all wrong 1114 Forever Fall Pt.2_10057.png|So, let's work on that, okay? We have a whole mid-season break to do so Screenshots - Volume 2 Volume 2 Opening 1202 Welcome to Beacon_00936.png|Holding Pyrrha's shoulder 1202 Welcome to Beacon_00944.png|Team JNPR stands together 1202 Welcome to Beacon 01168.png Best Day Ever 1201 Best Day Ever_07816.png|Ah, a peaceful day with nothing to hurt me 1201 Best Day Ever_10031.png|Hear no evil 1201 Best Day Ever_10952.png|The people here are the coolest! 1201 Best Day Ever_12643.png|Duck! I mean, Turkey! 1201 Best Day Ever_16885.png|Run away! It's typhoon Ruby! 1201 Best Day Ever_16950.png|Why didn't I just become a farmer?! 1201 Best Day Ever_17130.png|I DIDN'T ASK FOR THIS! 1201 Best Day Ever_17454.png|That day, JNPR received a grim reminder... 1201 Best Day Ever_18501.png|The aftermath Welcome to Beacon V2_02_00014.png|Reading X-Ray & Vav comic in the library V2_02_00015.png|I wonder if this comic has something to help me with Weiss? V2_02_00020.png|Yea, Pyrrha got my back! V2_02_00023.png|Meeting Sun and Neptune in the library for the first time A Minor Hiccup V2_03_00003.png|Hitting on Weiss...again V2_03_00005.png|Rejected...again Extracurricular V2 05 00069.png|Jaune Arc: Fighter, Lover, Musician. V2 05 00070.png|When the guy from the Internet did this, girls at the crowd cheered. V2 05 00072.png|Give me a second to figure a way to make that last line rhyme... never mind. V2 05 00073.png|Achievement Unlocked: Make Weiss Facepalm. V2 05 00075.png|Training with Pyrrha V2 05 00076.png|Enjoying his training at night Burning the Candle V2_06_00016.png|"We need to talk." V2_06_00017.png|A discussion between men V2_06_00018.png|It's kind of hard to talk if you're not paying attention Ren V2_06_00020.png|"Nora, I said headphones ON!!!" V2_06_00021.png|Interrupted by Pyrrha from across the room V2_06_00035.png|A rose by any other name is still for Weiss Dance Dance Infiltration Vol2Ep7SC1.png|"To the Socially Awkward." V2 07 00007.png|"Hold- my- punch." V2 07 00009.png|Maybe he is about to feel the clue? Vol2Ep7SC2.png|Still doesn't have a clue V2 07 00011.png|Look, I just got a clue, so I'm going to pass it to you to save you the work. V2 07 00018.png|"A promise is a promise." Vol2Ep7SC5.png|May I have this dance? Abouttodance.png|SHIPPING INTENSIFIES V2 07 00022.png|Team RWBY comes up with Attack combos: we come up with Choreography. V2 07 00023.png|The dip V2 07 00025.png|Dancing in the background V2 07 00043.png|Sitting like a proper lady Field Trip V2_08_00033.png|Team JNPR meets with Team RWBY in the assembly hall V2_08_00037.png|In the back of the Beacon student body Search and Destroy V2_09_00005.png|Team JNPR goes to see Team RWBY off V2_09_00008.png|"Sounds exciting." V2_09_00011.png|Awed by Junior Badges V2_09_00013.png|Embarrassed, along with the rest of Team JNPR, for Team RWBY's lead huntsman on their mission V2_09_00014.png|Seeing Team RWBY off Breach V2 12 00001.png|♫ That's a big Ursa ♫ V2 12 00002.png|Hello, this is Jaune Arc. How can I help you? V2 12 00003.png|Seeing disconnected call from Ruby V2 12 00004.png|Team JNPR about to leave for their first mission V2 12 00006.png|Has an unsettling ominous feeling V2 12 00007.png|Hears the blaring sirens V2 12 00025.png|Pyrrha, that's my line. V2 12 00027.png|There's something bad behind me, isn't there? V2 12 00030.png|Showing off the results of his training V2 12 00071.png|Joining with the others after the battle Screenshots - Volume 3 Volume 3 Opening V3 Opening 00007.png V3 Opening 00019.png Vol3op 25.png Vol3op 40.png V3 Opening 00030.png V3 Opening 00031.png Vol3op 44.png Round One V3e1 86.png|"Mind if we join you?" V3e1 88.png|"If I barf, I'm blaming you." V3e1 89.png|"She's not wrong." V3e1 97.png|We got this guys, we just gotta believe. Clap your hands if you believe. V3e1 99.png|......guys? V3e1 104.png|Guys I'm serious! V3e1 105.png|Does nobody have faith in this team!? V3e1 106.png|Oh... forget it! New Challengers... V3 02 00001.png|Shield up, game face on V3 02 00002.png|You can do this V3 02 00003.png|Gosh this arena is big V3 02 00013.png|"R-retreat!" V3e2 00021.png|My strategy senses are tingling V3 02 00033.png|"Pyrrha, up!" V3 02 00045.png|"Ren, Nora, FlowerPower!" V3 02 00049.png|Time out, team meeting V3 02 00056.png|Meh. It's Brawl in the Family V3 03 00097.png|Oh NOW you clap your hands Never Miss a Beat V3e5 00067.png|"Woah!" Fall V3_0600036.png|These are great seats Destiny V3 08 00012.png|"Is she doing ok?" V3 08 00013.png|Concerned JNPR is concerned V3 08 00014.png|Everyone is uncertain V3 08 00028.png|Hey I have an idea V3 08 00029.png|Come with me V3 08 00030.png|Taking a stroll V3 08 00036.png|Hope you like fairy floss V3 08 00039.png|"You were the first person to ever believe in me" V3 08 00040.png|I'm here for you. V3 08 00041.png|*Finally gets it* V3 08 00042.png|Symbolism V3 08 00044.png|URGH V3 08 00046.png|What was that for.. V3 08 00048.png|Pyrrha wait! PvP V3 09 00018.png|I should feel excited... V3 09 00036.png|...but I just feel worried V3 09 00038.png|Why do I have such a bad feeling about this? V3 09 00087.png|Pyrrha... what have you done...? Battle of Beacon V3_10_00024.png|"PYRRHA!" V3_10_00025.png|"That thing's going to break in, you gotta move!" V3_10_00028.png|This is much higher that I thought V3_10_00029.png|"Pyrrha snap out of it!" V3_10_00031.png V3_10_00032.png V3_10_00067.png|"We can't let them take anyone else!" V3_10_00068.png|Here, you'll need these V3_10_00069.png|Looking to a leader V3_10_00097.png|Running into Ironwood V3_10_00098.png|Nice shot mister! V3_10_00114.png|*Jaune is not in this picture fam wtf* V3_10_00147.png|There's two clowns riding an Ursa behind me isn't there? V3E10_Jaune_and_Pyrrha.png|My warrior princess..... V3E10_Arkos!.png|*Arkos intesifies* V3_10_00157.png|JNPR from the back Heroes and Monsters V3 11 00096.png|Gotta go fast! V3 11 00097.png|"What is this place?" V3 11 00098.png|Oh my god..... V3 11 00099.png|Pyrrha, what is going on? V3 11 00100.png|Bring it on bitches V3 11 00111.png|Quality shoe image. 10/10 V3 11 00128b.png|Did not think this through! V3 11 00131.png|Gotta go FASTER! End of the Beginning V3 12 00040.png|Outside the ruined school V3 12 00041.png|We made it out V3 12 00043.png|We have to call for back up V3 12 00045.png|.....oh f*ck all kinds of duck...... V3 12 00046.png|"No, you can't!" V3 12 00047.png|MAXIMUM ARKOS V3 12 00048.png|He almost stopped her V3 12 00049.png|She almost waited V3 12 Arkos.png|Finally gets it V3 12 00050.png|Please don't do this.. V3 12 00051.png|Don't face her alone! V3 12 00059.png|"Don't worry about me, you have to save Pyrrha!" V3 12 00061.png|Please... save her. V3 12 00176.png|"Hey Ruby.." V3 12 00177.png|You're not alone. V3 12 00178.png|You'll have my sword. V3 12 00179.png|The new Team RNJR V3 12 00194.png|Let's go Ruby V3 12 00202.png|Being watched by a Qrow V3 12 00204.png|...quite literally Category:Image Gallery Category:Jaune Arc images